El barril fúnebre y el chapulin oscuro
by KageMaruX
Summary: Basado en el creepypasta del mismo nombre.
1. Chapter 1: Accidente

**El barril fúnebre y el chapulin oscuro**

de Linkin-Ryo

Este fanfic se inspiro en el creepypasta llamado _El Barril Fúnebre y El Chapulin Oscuro_.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El accidente

[Planta baja]

Un día normal, el Chaparrón Bonaparte estaba bajando de la escalera junto con su compañero Lucas Tañeda. Ambos se preparaban para visitar al doctor Chapatin y explicarle sobre el ataque de Chiripiorca que Chaparrón suele tener. Acto seguido, Lucas se da cuenta que se olvido su sombrero, así que va a buscarlo... "Chaparrón, creo que olvide mi sombrero, en seguida vuelvo-"

En eso, Lucas nota algo raro en Chaparrón, se esta tocando la cabeza como si tuviera jaqueca: "Chaparrón ¿que te pasa?.

- "Ay, no me pasa nada estoy bien"

- "Si tu lo dices.."

Cuando Tañeda sube al apartamento por su sombrero, a Bonaparte comienza a darle Chiripiorca... Tañeda se tarda un poco, pero cuando se dirige a la planta baja nota que Bonaparte esta sintiendo la Chiripiorca. Acto seguido, Lucas le pega a su compañero para calmarlo ... pero solo cometió el error mas grande... Chaparrón solo comienza a sentir un extraño estado de locura... fingiendo que se calmo de la Chiripiorca, ambos están saliendo del edificio cuando le dice a su compañero: "Espera, creo que nos olvidamos de la tarjeta para el colectivo."

Ambos van a su departamento y encuentran la tarjeta cuando - sin que Tañeda se de cuenta - Bonaparte agarra un bate de beisbol y comienza a golpear a su amigo hasta matarlo. Chaparrón salio corriendo del lugar

[Horas mas tarde, fuera de la vecindad]

Era de noche, estaba lloviendo y El Chavo estuvo buscando entre los tachos de basura, una cartón para el hoyo de su barril... y en el día de su cumpleaños...

" - jadeos - Esos pendejos están mas cómodos en sus casas y yo como menso encontrando un cartón"

los únicos regalos que recibió eran una torta de jamón por parte de Don Ramón, un par de botas viejas de Quico - y por supuesto - el chipote chillon del Chapulin Colorado mas una nota que decía "tu seras quien tome mi lugar cuando sea viejo". Acto seguido, encuentra un periódico con la leyenda _Enfermo mental se escapa de su casa después de matar a su compañero _. Sin embargo, no le da importancia a esa noticia y lee la de abajo: El Chapulin Colorado vence al El Peterete y lo encarcela.

"Es idea mía o ese tal Peterete tiene cara de perro rabioso como Ron Damon"

Mientras tanto, el Chaparron y El Peterete estaban en una persecución para escapar del agente Chambon y la policía. Chambon les advierte desde el micrófono: "¡Deténganse! ¡están arrestados!"... El Peterete no paraba de gritarle a Chaparrón "¡ve mas rápido! ¡¿no ves que nos están alcanzando?!"... Peretere saca un arma y comienza a dispararle a los autos...

Chambon logra alcanzar a los fugitivos, entonces consigue darle un disparo a Chaparrón, hiriéndolo de muerte, como resultado el par de fugitivos chocan ocasionando un accidente en la acera... acto seguido, los oficiales bajan de sus autos y encuentra el cadáver de El Peterete... ademas, Chambon y su compañera inspecciona el vehículo de los difuntos, pero notan a un hombre con sombrero azul y bigote abrazando a un niño muerto. El Chavo del 8 sufrió el choque, acto seguido, Don Ramón y Chambon llevan el cuerpo del niño al hospital para que sea tratado por el doctor Chapatin.

El Chavo solo respiraba entrecortadamente, aunque Chapatin intento todo lo posible, El Chavo no se pudo salvar...

[Al día siguiente en La Vecindad]

Después del funeral, los habitantes de la vecindad y amigos del Chavo se encontraban llorando por la muerte del niño del barril... entre ellos, El Chapulin Colorado. Este se encontraba furioso, entonces se sube al barril y dice los siguiente: "¿Ven lo que pasa cuando dejan a un niño a su suerte?,.. Nadie fue capaz de alimentarlo, de vestirlo, de darle un hogar,... preferían irse de parranda o engreír y engordar más a sus hijos,... malditos,... mensos!,... SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS! MALDITOS!" - dando la media vuelta, el Chapulin sale de la vecindad...

(Durante la noche)

Una extraña figura entra... era El chapulin con el traje pintado de negro y azul, pone el cadáver del Chavo en el barril vistiéndolo con su traje rojo y se lo lleva incendiando la vecindad... escapando del lugar...

"¡Mama!", grita Quico, "Don Ramón, Chilindrina ¡ayudenme!"

Ambos sacan a Quico y la Chilindrina pregunta: "¿Te encuentra bien, Quico?". Este le responde que "Si, pero mi mama no. Tampoco la bruja del 71"...

- Don Ramón: "Jaimito, y los demás vecinos tampoco... en cambio, Gloria y Patty se salvaron"

El Señor Barriga y el Profesor Jirafales llegan al lugar... y notan el desastre... y llaman a los bomberos para que apaguen el incendio...

...

Al día siguiente, es encontrado un chipote chillon en la tumba de Chente Bolaños alias El Chavo

**Continuara: Estoy pensado hacerle una continuación a la Creepypasta en el siguiente capítulo...**


	2. Chapter 2: Venganza

**El barril fúnebre y el chapulin oscuro**

de Linkin-Ryo

Este fanfic se inspiro en el creepypasta llamado _El Barril Fúnebre y El Chapulin Oscuro_.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El accidente

[Planta baja]

Un día normal, el Chaparrón Bonaparte estaba bajando de la escalera junto con su compañero Lucas Tañeda. Ambos se preparaban para visitar al doctor Chapatin y explicarle sobre el ataque de Chiripiorca que Chaparrón suele tener. Acto seguido, Lucas se da cuenta que se olvido su sombrero, así que va a buscarlo... "Chaparrón, creo que olvide mi sombrero, en seguida vuelvo-"

En eso, Lucas nota algo raro en Chaparrón, se esta tocando la cabeza como si tuviera jaqueca: "Chaparrón ¿que te pasa?.

- "Ay, no me pasa nada estoy bien"

- "Si tu lo dices.."

Cuando Tañeda sube al apartamento por su sombrero, a Bonaparte comienza a darle Chiripiorca... Tañeda se tarda un poco, pero cuando se dirige a la planta baja nota que Bonaparte esta sintiendo la Chiripiorca. Acto seguido, Lucas le pega a su compañero para calmarlo ... pero solo cometió el error mas grande... Chaparrón solo comienza a sentir un extraño estado de locura... fingiendo que se calmo de la Chiripiorca, ambos están saliendo del edificio cuando le dice a su compañero: "Espera, creo que nos olvidamos de la tarjeta para el colectivo."

Ambos van a su departamento y encuentran la tarjeta cuando - sin que Tañeda se de cuenta - Bonaparte agarra un bate de beisbol y comienza a golpear a su amigo hasta matarlo. Chaparrón salio corriendo del lugar

[Horas mas tarde, fuera de la vecindad]

Era de noche, estaba lloviendo y El Chavo estuvo buscando entre los tachos de basura, una cartón para el hoyo de su barril... y en el día de su cumpleaños...

" - jadeos - Esos pendejos están mas cómodos en sus casas y yo como menso encontrando un cartón"

los únicos regalos que recibió eran una torta de jamón por parte de Don Ramón, un par de botas viejas de Quico - y por supuesto - el chipote chillon del Chapulin Colorado mas una nota que decía "tu seras quien tome mi lugar cuando sea viejo". Acto seguido, encuentra un periódico con la leyenda _Enfermo mental se escapa de su casa después de matar a su compañero _. Sin embargo, no le da importancia a esa noticia y lee la de abajo: El Chapulin Colorado vence al El Peterete y lo encarcela.

"Es idea mía o ese tal Peterete tiene cara de perro rabioso como Ron Damon"

Mientras tanto, el Chaparron y El Peterete estaban en una persecución para escapar del agente Chambon y la policía. Chambon les advierte desde el micrófono: "¡Deténganse! ¡están arrestados!"... El Peterete no paraba de gritarle a Chaparrón "¡ve mas rápido! ¡¿no ves que nos están alcanzando?!"... Peretere saca un arma y comienza a dispararle a los autos...

Chambon logra alcanzar a los fugitivos, entonces consigue darle un disparo a Chaparrón, hiriéndolo de muerte, como resultado el par de fugitivos chocan ocasionando un accidente en la acera... acto seguido, los oficiales bajan de sus autos y encuentra el cadáver de El Peterete... ademas, Chambon y su compañera inspecciona el vehículo de los difuntos, pero notan a un hombre con sombrero azul y bigote abrazando a un niño muerto. El Chavo del 8 sufrió el choque, acto seguido, Don Ramón y Chambon llevan el cuerpo del niño al hospital para que sea tratado por el doctor Chapatin.

El Chavo solo respiraba entrecortadamente, aunque Chapatin intento todo lo posible, El Chavo no se pudo salvar...

[Al día siguiente en La Vecindad]

Después del funeral, los habitantes de la vecindad y amigos del Chavo se encontraban llorando por la muerte del niño del barril... entre ellos, El Chapulin Colorado. Este se encontraba furioso, entonces se sube al barril y dice los siguiente: "¿Ven lo que pasa cuando dejan a un niño a su suerte?,.. Nadie fue capaz de alimentarlo, de vestirlo, de darle un hogar,... preferían irse de parranda o engreír y engordar más a sus hijos,... malditos,... mensos!,... SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS! MALDITOS!" - dando la media vuelta, el Chapulin sale de la vecindad...

(Durante la noche)

Una extraña figura entra... era El chapulin con el traje pintado de negro y azul, pone el cadáver del Chavo en el barril vistiéndolo con su traje rojo y se lo lleva incendiando la vecindad... escapando del lugar...

"¡Mama!", grita Quico, "Don Ramón, Chilindrina ¡ayudenme!"

Ambos sacan a Quico y la Chilindrina pregunta: "¿Te encuentra bien, Quico?". Este le responde que "Si, pero mi mama no. Tampoco la bruja del 71"...

- Don Ramón: "Jaimito, y los demás vecinos tampoco... en cambio, Gloria y Patty se salvaron"

El Señor Barriga y el Profesor Jirafales llegan al lugar... y notan el desastre... y llaman a los bomberos para que apaguen el incendio...

...

Al día siguiente, es encontrado un chipote chillon en la tumba de Chente Bolaños alias El Chavo

**Continuara: Estoy pensado hacerle una continuación a la Creepypasta en el siguiente capítulo...**


End file.
